1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to conventional metal stud and wallboard construction, and the common practice of using an adhesive to invisibly secure the wallboard panels to metal studs or to metal furring channels. Metal framing members are preferred over wood framing members in commercial construction because they are easily installed and they are fireproof.
2. Prior Art
Various methods are used to secure wallboard panels to sheet metal framing members. The most common practice is the use of self-drilling, self-tapping sheet metal screws. This construction method requires a decorative cover or batten strip to conceal the unsightly screw heads on the exposed panel surfaces.
Another construction method utilizes an adhesive to invisibly secure wallboard panels to the metal studs. This method eliminates the costly batten strips and provides a more aesthetically pleasing wall. In the adhesive applications, a more uniform finished wall is obtained when the wallboard panels are held firmly against the metal studs until the adhesive sets. Wood braces or kickers are often used to apply external pressure to the panels, some applicators will pre-bow or arch the panels prior to installation to help insure uniform adhesive contact. Both methods are time consuming and often twist the metal studs, causing adhesive gaps, uneven and loose joints in the completed wall.